Aincrad: The World of Adventure
by merlin1008
Summary: Basically a remake of SAO.
1. Chapter 1

**OC: Zio**

**Race: African American\Black**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Age:13**

Afterentering my info, I select start andnI'm teleported to the world of Aincrad. Today a new company hit the market along with their games and system. I'm playing Sword Art Online. The first thing I do is find someone to party with. I've played MMOs before and at some point the enemies will get extremely hard and can only be beaten with party members or extreme training. I search up my best friend on the find player app. He told me what his user name is. He's sure no one else would get it because he's the first person to play the game. His dad's second cousin, twice removed, is Hayaba, owner of the company. I type Slasher and press go to. In a flash of blue I'm teleported next to my friend."Oh there you are Zio." He can recognize me because I made my avatar look just how I look in real life. I also didn't he same with my user name which can be seen next to a health bar over me. "Hello players", says a hooded man in Red," I'm Hayaba and like to explain something to you. First go into you items list." Everyone did so. In a flash of blue they discovered that they now looked how they looked in real. "Now that that's over, you can not logout. If some one attempts to remove your helmet, you will be killed by a spark of electricity that will fry you're brain. The same will happen when your avatar is deleted,which will happen when your HP drops to 0." What?! The only way to exit the game is to beat the final boss on the 100th floor." With that he leaves. I grab Slasher by the wrist. He's not good under pressure, so he might have not come with me otherwise. I take us into the church. "Oh my god! OH MY GOD! We're gonna die! WE ARE GOING TO DIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" "Not if I have any say in it. Look, we have to be serious. We keep training until we level up extremely and whoever beats a monster who drops an item keeps it. Also we need to stock up on items before challenging the boss. I'm not going to lose to Hayaba and neither are you. First we're gonna do what no gamer has done before, and READ, THE, MANUAL." "WHAT?!"


	2. Blades of Glory

Five weeks of SAO no one has cleared the first dungeon. 2000 people have died. Most of them were newbs and idiotic soloers but still. A top player has shown up. He's a master swordsman. We're gonna try to get him to join our party for the boss raid. The only problem is that he's a soloer. "You want me to party with you?" "Dude a ton of people died trying to best the boss and only so many of them were newbs. Many of the others were soloers. Besides, if you want to get of this floor anytime soon, it'll have to be today at the raid,and at he raid they'll be like every other player who doesn't own a business so it's pretty much impossible to beat the boss 100% solo style." He takes a moment to think about this. "Fine I guess your right. I'm Kenion Rage by the way, but you can call me by my username, Rager." Rager joined the party and is up for the boss raid. It's going to be lead by the leader of the top guild, Ripped of The Dragon's Fire guild. We walk through the woods and just like that a man falls. I run to him. I can't find his HP bar and he no one has a red cursor, meaning someone took his helmet off or turned of the Nervegear. His body goes waving and breaks into blue pieces. I'm happy my loved ones aren't that stupid. On the way to the main dungeon, we encounter monsters and I get some good drops. I even get a tamed monster. It's a dragon named Max. I decide to become a beast tamer\ swordsman and equip it. I also get a golden sword. It's worth alot of gold,but I decide to keep it. We probably won't need the money anyways if we can get Ken to join a guild with us. He has a skill only obtainable by event. He can copy abilities of others. I also have a good ability. I can combine attacks. Slasher is jealous. We arrive at the door to the dungeon. after entering, we are attacked by three waves of enemies. I hear someone got a super cool black cloak. We arrive the first boss's door. There are three torches in the room. Then the smoke from the torches comes together and forms into a dragon. Lizardus the Great is it's name. I jump on Max and charge on the beast. I slash across it's face, but I'm launched back by it's fire. My party stays in the back. Ripped is leading the attack. He jumps and comes down with a mighty strike. The members of his guild defeats the dragon, or so we think. We watch the blue shards reform into a monster standing on his back legs. He has become Lizardus the terrible. Ripped jumps on his face and stabs him in the head. Good thing there's no blood in this game or I would lose my virtual lunch. Ripped his soon grabbed by Lizardus. He is crushed until his hp hits 1. Lizardus then throw him in the and uses his ultimate attack. A large energy sphere hits Ripper and he's knocked back. He's not dead yet, but to avenge him, I attack Lizardus on Max. I send multiple blows to his face while everyone else scratches at his legs. Ripper watches me and in his final moments, he opens his items list. luckily his sword hasn't been deleted yet. He sends it to me. I receive it while on the ground. I use to to scratch his face, but hardly to any avail. Then an idea pops in my head. "Kenion, copy what I do. Slasher, when I say go you use your blind blast strike." I combine my blinding blade with Max's pyrokinesis. My blade is engulfed in flame. Kenion copies my new ability "Flame blade. "NOW SLASHER!" His blade glows white and he attacks. Then a person in a black cloak joins the attack. He keeps the enemies away from us while we pull of the move. He to has the copy cat ability for his blade glows in flame when he joins us with Lizardus. Now think for a second. What's a blinding flash of flame and heat? An explosion, that's what. I scream the name of the combo skill. "EXPLOSION STRIKE!"When everyone can see once more, all four of us are stabbing Lizardus and his hp bar cannot be found. He goes wavy and then breaks into pieces. A "congratulations" symbol appears. Then a sword symbol appears on the thank us for defeating the boss. Many casualties were taken. A join guild request appears in front of my party. It's from the black coat guy, Kirito. I and Slasher press accept. We look at the members list and gasp when we see Kenion."Don't get the wrong idea. You need to be strong AND have strong allies to survive. You've helped me realize that, but notice I use the word allies." The guild is called Blades of Glory. All of the non- info brokers go into the symbols light, to F-2. Only 99 steps to go before home.


End file.
